1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to growing hair dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the doll art, efforts to provide life-like features and appurtenances to the doll have been made for many years. Some of the many concepts and developments in this regard include crying or tearing dolls, wetting dolls, walking dolls, talking dolls, dolls that emit a sound when spanked or fondled, dolls with movable limbs or body members, dolls with interchangeable wigs, masks or costumes to simulate known personages or fictitious characters known to the child, and growing hair dolls. In this latter category the art has developed various configurations and structural arrangements, so that a child can manipulate a lock or tuft of the doll's hair, or even the entire hairpiece, in order to change the doll's appearance by lengthening or shortening the hair. Among the many prior art patents of this nature may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,123; 3,698,134; 3,696,552; 3,696,551; 3,694,957; 3,670,451; 3,477,170 (Reissue 27,267); 3,279,122; 3,225,489; 3,162,976; 3,156,999; 3,032,923; 2,537,536; 1,557,023 and 1,498,950; and British Pat. No. 1,363,496.